


Arkham Rescue

by Empress of the Empire (MakBarnes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Car Makeout, Confusion, Crying, F/M, GCPD, Getting Dressed, Gordon being a dick, Handcuffs, Harvey is sweet, Hot Sex, I dont like Gordon, I love Gotham, Interrogation, Jail cells, LOVE HIM, Love, More Crying, Oswald Cobblepot is my fav, Oswald goes to Arkham, Oswald lies to save Gordon, POV Alternating, Penguins, Reader is a cop, Rescue, Sex, Showing Gordom whos boss, Smoking, Spoilers, Sticking it to The Man, Three chapter thing, Time Skips, Weapons, alot of crying, being arrested, feelings hurt, makeout, sleeping, sorry - Freeform, tags are weird, work idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/Empress%20of%20the%20Empire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your long term boyfriend (Oswald Cobblepot) Has been arrested for the murder of Theo Galavan. You are a cop at the GCPD and ascort him to Arkham. (Chapter 1) In the next Chapter it is to be set in Arkham with Cobblepot while youa re working on a way to save him. (chapter 2) and in the last chapter you will ave him with the aid of a fellow GCPD member (Edward Nygma) and take him back to your apartment where you let him ravish you. LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arkham Rescue

Sitting up from the old bed you heard pounding at your front door. Tapping your long term boyfriend Oswald Cobblepot, you grabbed your pistol that you kept. Oswald had been getting a lot of attention since Galavan was murdered. You remembered cleaning him up after he came to your apartment late that night. Galavan had killed his mother in don't of him, since then Oswald swore he would kill him. But that night he promised you he did no such thing. Just stuck the umbrella down his throat after Jim Gordon had shot him. Getting out of the bed you stood with your gun cocked in your hands ready to fire. You look through the peephole in the door and quickly tuck your gun away. Jim Gordon was standing at your door with about three officers behind him.   
"It's Gordon." Whispering to Oswald he fluffed his hair, getting presentable for his 'partner'. Oswald nodded to you, opening the door Gordon busted in. Winking at you he pointed to Oswald.   
"Oswald Cobblepot, you are under arrest for the murder of Theo Galavan. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. You..." Gordon trailed off as they escorted Oswald down the hall. Quickly fixing your gun behind you, you raced down the hall catching up with Gordon.   
"Gordon! What the hell?" Your voice cracking from pure shock.   
"Little advice, find a new boyfriend, don't hook up with a murder either. Take him away."   
"You killed Galavan, you shot him he just showed him who's boss."   
"I can't go down for it, I'm a cop." Gordon smirked at you. Feeling your eyes fill up with tears at seeing Oswald being dragged away in cuffs.   
"Say it was fucking defense, don't pin your crime on him." Gordon turned away from you and began heading down the hall. Grabbing his hand he flinched back at you.   
"Know your place 'officer'. I let this one fact go because you were top of your class at the academy. You're gonna make a fine cop." Gordon patted your shoulder and walked off. Falling to your knees you wiped away some of you tears. You started tomorrow at the GCPD and Gordon had you in his strike force group. You thought ever since Galavan died it was just a group of cops that Gordon kept around to do his bitch work. Meanwhile back at the GCPD. Oswald was led to an interrogation room where Gordon took control of questioning him.  
"Tell me what happened at Galavan's that night?" Oswald sighed at the question, noticing Gordon was playing a game with him.   
"Well, a lot of things happened. Didn't they, Jim?"   
"What happened the night Galavan died?" Oswald smirked. After all Gordon was there he knew.  
"I don't know, Jim, what did happen?"  
"Enough games, Cobblepot, Did you kill Galavan?"   
"You were there, Jim, you should know. Should you not?" Gordon slammed his hands down on the silver desk, causing Oswald to jump a little at the sound.   
"Okay, Jim, how's this. I took Galavan to the river and I killed him....slowly."   
"You confess to murder?"   
"Yes I do. Proud of it. I'm not a criminal, ya know, I'm just.....insane." Gordon sighed while he stood up straight. Nodding to Oswald two officers came in and put him back into his cell. 

The Next Morning 

You hadn't slept since the escapade of yesterday. You were seething with rage still, knowing you were about to walk into the station acting like nothing just happened, acting like Oswald Cobblepot was just some random criminal that you had no history with. The thought made you numb inside but you push through and got ready. Putting in your new police uniform, you tucked your dark blue shirt into your bottoms and slipped your gun into your holster. Combing through your {color of your hair} hair, you pull it up into a ponytail behind you and slip the hat over your head. Taking. In a deep breath you glance in the mirror and see a tear running down your face.   
I can do this, just one day, I'll figure something out. Thinking to yourself you grab your jacket and phone, heading out the door to catch a ride on the subway. Sitting in silence, tapping your jacket sleeve you felt your heart sink lower and lower into your chest the closer you got to the station. The Subway squeaked to a stop, and you brushed off the dust from your pants. Going up the cement stairs, you look at the station building, you feel yourself go breathless. Walking across the street you pull open the heavy door and feel it slam shut behind you. At an instant your eyes locked with Oswald’s. He pointed over at Gordon who was approaching you.   
“Sir?”   
“Good you're here,take this.” Gordon handed you a case file and you followed him. Looking at the name of the tab, makes you stop in you tracks. Cobblepot, Oswald is written neatly on the tab of the file.   
“Everything alright?” You nod your head and follow Gordon down the the chief’s desk.   
“Take this with you and put him in Arkham.”   
“You want me to take the love of my life to Arkham? Have you no sympathy, Gordon.”   
“In this force you can't have feelings. Now take him to Arkham.” You feel your eyes well up with tears again but you quickly push them away. Grabbing the cell keys you go over to his cell. Taking in a deep breath you unlock the door to the cell and step behind Oswald.   
“We’ll talk when I get you out of here.”   
“Where are we going?”  
“I have to take you to Arkham.” Your voice breaking as you uttered those words. Taking out your handcuffs you bind Oswald's hands behind him. Walking him toward the door you see Harvey Bullock, Gordon's partner is waiting to drive you there.   
“Ready?”   
“Let's go.” Harvey opened the door and let you led Oswald out. You opened the back door to his car and let Oswald climb into the back. Harvey motioned you over to the front window before you circled the car.   
“Okay you get in the front but I'll pull over so you can sit back there with your boy toy?”   
“What do you mean?” Your face filled with cheeks.   
“Sweetheart, I wasn't born yesterday. I know you two are banging.” You smile gently at him, kissing his cheek.   
“Thank you…”   
“Get in huh?” You climb into passenger seat and smile back at Oswald. He knows you mouth back to him. Harvey passes through two stop lights and pulls off the street into an alleyway. He motioned you back and you quickly switched into the back with Oswald. Harvey quickly pulled out and drove to Arkham taking the long way so you and Oswald had enough time. Oswald laid his head on your shoulder and you pet him. Kissing his head repeatedly you heard him sniffle.   
“Baby, shhh, you're gonna be fine.”   
“Just promise me one thing? Visit my mother's grave...she likes lilies.”  
“I will, promise.” You sit in silence, cuddling him. Harvey checked his rearview mirror every once and awhile. Oswald sat up and crushed his lips into your own.   
“Here, But no sex in the car. While I'm driving.” Harvey tossed back the keys to Oswald’s handcuffs and you in did them, sitting them in the front seat. Oswald's hands laced around you, as he kept crushing his lips with your own. Teasing him with your tongue you played with his short hair, his tongue pushed past your own and ran over every tooth. Spreading your legs apart you feel him grind into you. The fabric separating you two was unbearable not to rip off but you two did not have enough time or privacy. Harvey pulled off onto the road where Arkham was located and stepped out of the car, lighting a cigarette you knew that there was still time. Pushing Oswald away for a moment you caught your breath.   
“I promise I will get you out of here.”   
“Don't get in trouble, we can't both be criminals.” Smiling you pull him back into the heated kissing, your tongues were swirling in a continuous motion while you felt him pull your hair out of its tie. Twirling is nimble fingers into your hair he breaks the kiss only to nip at your neck. Biting down he begins to suck on the little bit of skin he is biting. His tongue going around the edge ever so gentle. Harvey knocks on the rear window, alerting you that the fun is over. You sit up with Oswald and grab the handcuffs from the front seat. Not putting them on his wrists yet you wait till you reach the gate.   
“I like your hair down.” Oswald kisses your cheek, and you blush a little.   
“Okay time to strap him back up.” You kiss Oswald one final time passionately before binding his hands behind him again. Harvey pulls past the gate and parks at the front doors. Opening the back letting you get out. Taking one of Oswald’s hands you start walking toward the door. Harvey grabbed your shoulder.   
“One last chance to kiss him is now cause you can't do it inside.” Oswald turns and kisses you lastly, feeling him not want to pull away, you move him and feel a tear run down your face as you three head up the steps.   
“Oswald Cobblepot for admission.” A guard takes the handcuffs from his wrist and loops arms with him. Handing the cuffs back to you.   
I love you. Mouthing to Oswald while Harvey waits for the transfer to go through.   
I love you. Oswald mouthed back before the grey cell door slammed shut, blocking your view from him. Harvey patted your shoulder as you two went out to his vehicle. Feeling tears stream down your face, Harvey pulls out his handkerchief, and hands it to you.   
“Gordon's a dick.”   
“Hey, he is your boss, while I agree he should have one of his other trainees do this shit, you at least go to say goodbye.”   
“Thank you for that by the way.” Wiping some of the tears away, you dab under your eye to catch a falling one.   
“Don't mention it, I'm a sucker for romance anyway, no matter where you find it.” You pull at your hair as Harvey drives you back to the GCPD. You hand Harvey back his handkerchief, and pull your hair up behind you again. Gordon is standing outside, waiting for You and Harvey to get back. Crossing the street to get to Harvey's car he shakes Harvey's hand.   
“I take it the gimpy penguin is gone?” Gordon chuckled a little, however you were still seething with rage at him. Walking around the side of the car you grabbed Gordon’s tie and pushed him against Harvey's car.   
“You are an asshole, you blame him for your crime, make me, his girlfriend take him to the asylum and now you are calling him derogatory names with me standing right here. I don't give a shit if you are my ‘boss’ nobody talks about Oswald that way, and you don't get to boss me around like I'm your bitch anymore.” Releasing Gordon's tie, Harvey held back a laugh while you stormed off in the GCPD station. Fuming mad you rushed into a room. Closing your eyes and sinking down to the floor you notice someone was already in the room with you. Standing up you fix your uniform and make direct eye contact with him.   
“I'm sorry, I thought this room was empty.” Grabbing for the doorknob he stopped you.   
“You're one of the new cops huh?”   
“Yeah, first day.”   
“Don't worry it'll be over before you know it.”   
You adjust your hat and approach the nice stranger.   
“I'm Edward Nygma, most people call me Ed.” He held out one of his hands and you gently shake it.   
“{your name}”  
“So what did mr. big and mighty have you do that got you upset?”   
“He made me escort my boyfriend, to Arkham.”   
“Ah, wait… Are you Cobblepot’s girlfriend.”   
“Maybe, depends who's asking.”   
“I took care of him when he got hurt. We are sort of friends I guess you could say. He went to Arkham?”  
“Yes for killing Galavan, however he swears he didn't, it was Gordon and I believe him. That's why I am planning on breaking him out.”   
“He won't survive in there, so you better do it quick.”


End file.
